<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you saw me (when no one else did) by inquisitor_tohru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107964">you saw me (when no one else did)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru'>inquisitor_tohru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s02e08 The Rescue, Sex Pollen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the surface, he seemed calm enough, but Cobb knew enough about people - enough about <i>Din</i> - that he could sense something simmering beneath that cool veneer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>It's All in the Name (Take #2)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you saw me (when no one else did)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts">Nununununu</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I ingested something I shouldn't have." On the surface, he seemed calm enough, but Cobb knew enough about people - enough about <em> Din </em>- that he could sense something simmering beneath that cool veneer. His breaths were laboured, coming too quick and too shallow, and he'd have been willing to bet he was sweating buckets under all that beskar. </p><p>"If you want me to help then you'll need to be a little more specific," Cobb said, keeping his tone even. There were a hell of a lot of things on Tatooine that no one should ingest, and even more that humans, specifically, shouldn't ingest (or touch with a ten-foot pole, if they knew what was good for them).</p><p>"Some kind of fungi." Cobb nodded, trying to recall all the types of fungi one was likely to find on the town's outskirts. Chances were that it'd be no more than a fever, but it wouldn't hurt to exercise a little caution.</p><p>"Well, good news - none in these parts are deadly. But I reckon we should probably still have a medic check you over."</p><p>"I'm fine," Din said, in the tone of someone who definitely was <em> not </em>fine. "I just need..." Cobb stepped forward to catch him as he swayed, almost losing his balance.</p><p>"Hey, take it easy. Here." He offered Din his shoulder to lean on as they made their way back to his place. There was no way Din was getting back to his ship in this condition, and besides, Cobb was happy enough to unpack his sleeping bag while Din took the bed. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Helping him undress was a struggle, like Cobb had somehow managed to forget how Mandalorian armor even <em>worked</em> within a few weeks of giving up his own, but Din's fingers were trembling too badly to get anywhere with it. The doc checked him over, left him with some meds for the fever, and gave him the all clear. The side effects weren't life threatening, if properly treated. </p><p>Din groaned when Cobb's fingers brushed over the outline of his cock, and it was obvious that he was exercising a hell of a lot of self-restraint here. The doc might have thought <em> unorthodox treatment </em>was an adequate term for what they were doing but, as far as Cobb was concerned, it didn't even begin to cover it. </p><p>"You're sure you don't want me to get someone else?" Din responded with a hand on Cobb's shoulder, gentle but firm. "Alright. Alright, let's do this." Now <em> his </em> hands were shaking. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about Din like this, but at the same time he hadn't thought about him <em> like this. </em> </p><p>Din remained standing while Cobb perched on the edge of his bed and fumbled with the clasps on his pants. He wrapped his hand loosely around Din's cock, stroking it a couple of times before bowing his head to take it in his mouth. It was a while since he'd had this kind of...well, opportunity felt like the wrong word, given the circumstances, but Cobb couldn't think of a better one right now. So he started off nice and slow, easing into it - just the tip to begin with, gripping Din's hips to keep him from thrusting forward without warning. His own cock already ached with arousal and anticipation, but that could wait.</p><p>Every noise Din made seemed amplified by his helmet, echoing around the sparse living quarters, and he clutched at handfuls of silver hair as his cock nudged at the roof of Cobb's mouth. Once he got into the rhythm of it, it was easy. Maybe it was easier because it was Din, too, but he could think about that later, when he wasn't hollowing his cheeks around his cock.</p><p>"Close," Din muttered, each breath hot and heavy. Cobb dug his fingernails into Din's hips as he guided him back and forth, urging him to fuck his mouth before the come hit the back of his throat, warm and bitter. Normally he'd have kissed a partner now, but he didn't want to push Din to take his helmet off. He didn't need to see his eyes or his lips to feel a connection. </p><p>The exposed skin felt a little cooler to the touch and Din seemed more lucid, but it hadn't escaped Cobb's notice that he was still painfully hard. This must be the <em> increased stamina </em>that the doc had referenced in a frustratingly vague fashion, instead of just saying that even after he came, he'd still have a raging boner (okay, so maybe there was a middle ground to be found, terminology-wise).</p><p>"Do you want to..." Cobb gestured between them, earning a low chuckle that went right to his cock. Granted, just about anything Din could have done at that moment would have had the same effect, but few things were sweeter than hearing that man laugh.</p><p>"Sure." Cobb grinned and let Din push him down into the mattress. </p><p>It just might be that he wouldn't need to unpack that sleeping bag after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>